Vemefire (Guardian Gems)
Vemefire is an alien king and the main enemy of the Guardian Gem Rangers. Biography Vemefire was the last survivor of a wartorn race, sold into slavery as a child. He and the other slaves revolted, and he swore to never be that weak once more. Slowly he gained power, until he finally decided to make one planet his own. That planet was Earth. Unfortunately, he needed to make a few... adjustments... involving getting rid of that pesky ozone layer, for instance. Upon reaching Earth itself, he was horrified to learn its history of warfare and destruction, and decided the best thing to do would be to take over. First he sent down his Automations, which he thought were behaving in a friendly manner. To his surprise, the humans reacted in alarm to the strange creatures trying to grab them and speaking gibberish. When the Power Rangers attacked them, Vemefire flew into a rage and fought back, but his foot soldiers were destroyed. He headed down to Earth in the form of a teenager, wanting to learn more about the strange green woman his captain had pointed out to him earlier. The two talked, and Vemefire started ranting about how after looking for a home for so long, Earth had turned out to be awful. His disguise didn't last long, and he returned to his ship. His captain sent down more Automations without Vemefire's permission, something he was less than happy about when he found out. Ordering the captain punished, he withdrew the foot soldiers. Afterwards, he learned that another enemy of the Rangers had appeared--competition, in Vemefire's eyes. The captain also provided him with promised footage of Minamata. He returned to visit her once more, and revealed that he was working on breathing masks so his people could travel to Earth safely. He was also considering an alliance with the evil Red Ranger, albeit a temporary one since he didn't trust her. The rendezvous was interrupted by Ralph Knight, Minamata's other boyfriend and unbeknownst to Vemefire, one of the hated Rangers. They managed to avoid a fight, deciding that Minamata should be the one to choose who she was with. The trio went out for pizza, and Vemefire revealed that he was a fan of Superman, whom he thought was real. He talked about his plans to get back at the Rangers, whom he particularly blamed for turning a misunderstanding into a war. He had trouble focusing on the task of conquest, thinking of Minamata, but eventually buckled down and got back to work. Relationships Minamata One of Vemefire's captains pointed Minamata out to him as a potentially useful human experiment. Vemefire was fascinated with her, and searched for more information. He decided he wanted to talk to her, even though as he was he couldn't survive in the Earth's atmosphere. He decided to use a biomass transmorpher to transform into a human, and headed down to meet her. Despite being a king he was very nervous, and blurted out the truth almost immediately. Minamata took it well, and the two bonded over being outsiders. He was forced to leave by his fading disguise. He returned to his ship, thoroughly twitterpated, but agreed to rest for a few days to recover from the effects of the atmosphere. The next time he went down, he brought Minamata flowers--fake so her powers wouldn't poison them. He was still nervous about following Earth traditions, and she assured him he was doing fine. Vemefire told her she'd make a fine queen one day, realized he'd jumped the gun and experienced blushing for the first time, to his consternation. The two talked about loneliness, and Minamata said she wanted to see his actual form. The topic got onto living on Earth, and the current fight with the Rangers, and then their unpleasant pasts. Minamata kissed him, something he enjoyed even though it wasn't something his species did. When Ralph (Minamata's first and ongoing boyfriend) appeared, Vemefire immediately took offense at the way he acted as if he owned Minamata. Ralph started ranting about losing his parents. Vemefire blew up at him, only made worse by Ralph seeming to think that enslavement was less awful than having a team trying to befriend him. Eventually everyone calmed down and Vemefire put the choice back in Minamata's hands. In the ensuing awkwardness, he suggested pizza, and all three went to a pizzeria for it. Some time later, he rewatched clips of her and sighed over her, though his captain eventually made him get back to work on conquest strategies. Personality Vicious and cruel, but polite to those he considers worthy of his respect. He can also be quick to change, going from sweet to psychotic to calm again. However, he can also maintain his personality long enough to be a threat.He respects the Rangers, and will try to turn them towards his side. Talents and Abilities Vemefire possesses a whole spaceship full of the powerful alien weaponry and an army of former slaves and criminals loyal to him and only him. One of his weapons is a biomass tramsmorpher, which can disguise him as a handsome teen. Most of his other weaponry is untested and stolen, so some of the results may be unexpected. Appearance Vemefire is over eight feet tall, with twisted red spikes coming from his shoulders and knees. His whole, broad body is flat and pointed, with three spikes coming up from the top of his head. Most notable is a large spiraling spear stuck through his chest, where his heart should be. Trivia *In the original profile his name was "Venefire," but it evolved slightly in the game itself. Category:Main PR Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens